¡enғerмera! ¿o enғerмero?
by Yukiko-Kun
Summary: Marco y Fidio se ofrecen a cuidar a Gianluca, pero luego Marco tiene que ayudar a Angelo con una celebración. ¿Qué pasara cuando Fidio y Gianluca se queden encerrados en la habitación del último? *Yaoi* Gianluca Z. X Fidio A.


12 fics... Wow XD

Aquí con un fic que me había propuesto luego de ver los capítulos 91 y 92 nwn

Espero que sea de su agrado. Y... Casi no metí a Marco... Pronto te reconfortare piel de potato~

Sin más, disfruten.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, pertenece a Level-5._

_

* * *

_

**¡Enfermera...! ¿O enfermero?**

**(Gianluca Zanardi X Fidio Aldena)**

- Fidio Aldena, Marco Maseratti. Ustedes van a cuidar a Gianluca Zanardi hasta que se recupere. – Habló una voz firme.

- ¡Si! – Contesto feliz un chico de cabello color vino, hermosos ojos jade y piel blanquecina.

- ¡¿Y yo porqué? – Con un pequeño eje de inconformidad, un chico de cabello castaño, ojos azul oscuro y piel blanca.

- Por que si.

- ¡Vamos Fidio! – El peli-vino tomo del brazo al castaño y lo guió hasta la habitación de Zanardi. Los dos entraron a la habitación - ¡Hola Gianluca!

- Marco. _Fidio._ – El último mencionado no sabe porque sintió un raro escalofrío recorrerle la espalda al escuchar al chico de cabello oscuros, ojos celestes y piel pálida, decir su nombre.

- ¡Gianluca! nosotros dos te cuidaremos hasta que sane tu brazo. – Le informó el inocente oji-jade.

- Que bien… - Dirigió una mirada llena de camaradería hacía el castaño.

- ¡O-Oye! ¡¿P-Porqué demonios me vez así? – Gritó asustado el oji-azul.

- ¿Eh? – Mencionaron los otros dos chicos.

- ¿Cómo te ve Gianluca, Fidio? – El lindo e inocente peli-vino.

- ¡Es un pervertido! Marco, será mejor que tú solo lo cuides… Temo por mí… Por mi vida. – (_Sin mencionar mi virginidad_). Pensó el castaño.

- ¡Claro que no Fidio! Lo dos cuidaremos a Gianluca hasta que se recupere. No se porque le tienes tanto miedo.

- Si Fidio. ¿Por qué me tienes tanto miedo? – Con un claro eje de sarcasmo.

- ¡Tú! – Señala a Marco - ¡Piel de papa no te hagas el inocente! ¡Sabes perfectamente que me pasan cosas horribles cuando estoy junto a nariz de pinocho! – Marco y Gianluca se ven.

- Creo que Fidio enloqueció… - Sonrió Maseratti. Zanardi asiente.

- ¡No estoy loco! – Se defiende el nº 10

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un pequeño de cabello rubio, de ojos claros con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Angelo? – Exclamaron un poco confundidos el oji-verde y el oji-azul. Mientras que el peli-negro se mantenía en silencio.

- Si. Marco, dijiste que me ayudarías a organizar la celebración. ¿Lo olvidaste? – Marco traga en seco.

- A-Ah decir verdad… Lo siento Angelo. – Con una gotita.

- Bueno, Fidio puede cuidar a Gianluca. ¿Verdad? – Fidio sintió el mundo venírsele encima. ¡¿Se tenía que quedar a cuidarlo el? ¡Para empezar fue Marco el que lo jalo, si no, no estuviera en esa habitación!

- ¡P-P-PERO…!

- ¡Fidio! Por favor, quédate a cuidar a Gianluca… - Le suplico el "piel de papa", poniendo ojos de perrito mojado. ¡Tenía que ser fuerte, fuerte, fuer…!

- ¡M-Marco! P-Pero… ¡Ah! Esta bien... – Cedió.

- ¡Gracias!

- ¿Sabes Marco? – El mencionado ladea la cabeza – Si eres así de bueno, deberías abrir una casa comunitaria.

- La verdad es que ya tengo una. – Sonrió el chico para salir siguiendo al más bajo.

- No se porque no me extraña.

Luego de eso toda la habitación quedo en un profundo silencio. Ni Zanardi decía nada, mucho menos lo haría Aldena. Fidio tenía un leve rubor en las mejillas, aún recordaba lo que pasó la última vez que quedo cuidando al oji-celeste; realmente una experiencia para traumarte.

- ¿Fidio? – Escuchó mencionar su nombre, con un nerviosismo notable giro su vista.

- ¿Q-Qué? – No podía evitarlo. ¡Estar con ese chico le hacía ponerse muy nervioso sin saber el porque!

- Te vez más lindo de lo usual. – Eso desconcertó y asusto mucho al delantero.

- ¡N-Ni se te ocurra hacerme algo! – Se pego a la puerta y trato de girar el pobo, sin conseguirlo. - ¡¿Qué le hiciste a la puerta? – Estaba realmente histérico.

- ¿Yo? Nada. – Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

- Marco está muerto. Junto a Angelo. – Amenazo a su par de compañeros que minutos atrás estuvieron ahí.

- Aja… Enfermera… - Fidio sintió como una venita le estaba a punto de estallar.

- ¿Enfermera? ¡GIANLUCA ZANARDI, YO SOY UN CHICO! – Gritó colérico tomando la mano sana de Gianluca y poniéndola en su pecho. - ¡¿Lo ves?

- Hm… Puede que seas una chica de pecho plano. – Respondió con altanería el azabache.

- ¡Que soy un chico! – Realmente hubiera querido que se quebrara todo el cuerpo, aunque no era muy tarde para hacerlo.

- No te creo.

- ¡Pues haya tú! – Se sentó enojado en una silla que estaba allí. Aunque en sus mejillas se asomaba un sonrojo, Gianluca sonrió al ver esto.

Horas, horas y horas pasaban.

- ¡¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado encerrados? – Preguntó Fidio desesperado.

- 5 minutos. – Respondió Gianluca con una sonrisa. Si que era impaciente ese chico.

- ¿Enserio? – Gianluca asiente - ¡Demonios!

- ¿Quieres hacer algo _más divertido_? – Fidio Aldena podía aparentar ser un chico que simplemente se interesaba por el fútbol soccer, que no había nada más que eso en su mente y por eso misma esta se mantenía sana y alejada de los malos pensamientos. Pero no. Sabía que las palabras que acababa de decir Gianluca tenían un doble sentido. ¡Muy sentido!

- Ojala que no sea lo que pienso. – Amenazo.

- Que eres pervertido Fidio. No se que fue lo que mal entendiste en mis palabras… - Haciéndose el inocentón.

- Como se voltearon los papeles. ¿Qué yo soy el pervertido? – Realmente quería aventar por la ventana a su compañero.

- Pues claro. No se que fue lo que entendiste de mi pregunta por quitar tu aburrimiento.

- ¿Sabes? Hablas como un profesor de literatura de 50 años de edad que esta viejo y amargado. – Le atacó Fidio.

- Y tu hablas como todo un uke, shota, de 5 años de edad que está que se lo quieren violar. – Contraatacó Gianluca. Los dos empezaron a fulminarse con la mirada y hacía parecer que de sus ojos salían rayitos o balas que atravesarían al otro.

El castaño seguía sintiendo los minutos como una eternidad completa.

- Por enésima vez Fidio. Solo han pasado 15 minutos. – Gianluca dirigía su mano sana a sobar su sien. Si que se estaba volviendo molesto el que el nº 10 le preguntara (cada 5 segundos) cuanto tiempo llevaban atrapados ahí.

- ¡Algo le haz hecho al reloj que no camina!

- ¡¿Qué todo es mi culpa?

- ¡Claro que si! – Volvían a empezar a pelear.

- Bueno. Enfermera... – Volvió a llamarle de esa manera, por sexta vez consecutiva. Esperaba el mismo resultado que las otras veces.

- ¡Con un demonio! ¡Que soy ENFERMERO! – Gianluca estaba a punto de proponer algo – Y no, no me voy a quitar ni la camisa, mucho menos los pantalones para demostrarlo.

- Que eres aburrido.

- Que eres pervertido.

Claro. No pasaban ni 25 segundos cuando los dos seleccionados de Italy Orpheus ya estaban peleando de nuevo.

- Si quieres tu tonta comida tómala tú solo.

- No haces buen trabajo de Enfermera. – Su cara fue embarrada por pastel.

- Que soy enfermero idiota. – Con el puño alzado.

Pero en la vida… Del odio al amor había un paso, ¿Verdad?

- Fidio, algo me da la impresión de que me odias. – El castaño lo ve confundido.

- No te odio Gianluca. – Sonríe – Odio tus estúpidos comentarios pervertidos.

- Pero… Podrías llegar a amarlos.

- De ninguna manera.

¿Realmente eso se aplicaría en todos los casos de las personas que pasan peleando con alguien? No, solamente se podría aplicar a la persona que amas pero no lo ves. ¿Cierto?

- Acéptalo. Me amarías con todos y mis comentarios. – Fidio se sonrosa.

- ¿A qué viene esa afirmación? ¡¿Y cómo llegamos a está plática?

- Viene a que se que me amas. Y llegamos a todo esto por ti.

- ¡Yo claramente se que NO te amo! ¿Qué llegamos por mí?

- El amor te ciega Fidio. Y si llegamos por ti. – Fidio realmente se estaba confundiendo con toda esa plática y con los juegos mentales que ejercía el azabache.

- E-Eso… ¡S-Solo cállate Gianluca! – Ya le había confundido. ¿El amaba a Gianluca? ¡Obviamente no! ¿O si?

Juegos mentales sobre quien quieres descubrir que te ama es lo que más funciona. Gianluca lo sabía mejor que nadie.

- Enfermera Fidio… - Con una voz melosa.

- ¡Por un demonio Gianluca! ¡Que soy ENFERMERO! – Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas millones de billones de veces había repetido esa frase por el día.

- Como sea Fidio Aldena. – Le quitó la mayor importancia a si era enfermer**a **o enfermer**o**.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Gianluca lo acerca.

- Quiero… - Le susurra algo al oído lo cual hace que el castaño adquiera un color carmesí en sus mejillas y se separe rápidamente de el.

- ¡¿Q-QUÉ? ¡Estas completamente loco Gianluca!

- ¿Porqué? Tal vez así me recupere. ¿No crees? – Seguían sus muy útiles juegos mentales.

- ¡Claro que no!

- Vamos Aldena. – Lo jala del brazo.

- … C-Con dos condiciones. – Sentía su cara arder. El azabache era muy experimentado si se trataba de extorsiones a su persona, tenía que tener cuidado.

- Dime.

- La primera: No le dirás a nadie. Lo que pase quedara solamente entre nosotros.

- Claro…

- Y la segunda: No… No me volverás a pedir que haga algo así. – Gianluca se sorprendió un poco, pero analizo su condición encontrando un fallo que se guardo para si mismo.

- Muy bien. – Gianluca cerró los ojos con una sonrisa mientras que Fidio nerviosamente acercaba sus labios a los del azabache.

Lentamente. 5 centímetros. 3 centímetros. 1 centímetro. Finalmente sus labios se unieron en un beso superficial, el nº 10 estaba a punto de separarse del nº 6, pero este mismo lo detuvo posando su mano en su cintura atrayéndolo más contra si, el oji-azul trato de apartarle pero un impulso no le dejo es más, hizo que pasara sus manos alrededor del blanco cuello de Zanardi, profundizando así el beso convirtiéndolo en uno pasional. Luego de unos minutos se separaron jadeantes y un rubor en las mejillas, aunque en el castaño era mucho más notable. Pronto Gianluca volvió a topar sus labios.

- ¡O-Oye! ¡Dije que…! – Sus reclamos fueron interrumpidos.

- Mi querido Fidio. Tú dijiste "No volverás a pedir que haga algo así". Entonces eso no implica a que yo no te pueda besar.

- ¡Pero…! – De nuevo sus palabras fueron interrumpidas.

- Y tampoco implica que no te pueda preguntar algo.

- ¿P-Preguntar?

- Fidio, ¿Quieres ser mi novio? – Fidio cayó con eso.

- ¡E-Espera! ¡¿QUÉ?

- Lo tomare como un si.

- ¡¿UN SI?

- Entonces eres mi novio.

- ¡O-Oye!

Los juegos de Gianluca funcionaron a la perfección con su querida enfermera… ¿O querido enfermero? Lo bueno de todo eso es que todavía quedaban unos meses para recuperarse completamente y los gozaría al máximo con su enfermero y novio. Fidio Aldena.

* * *

¿Muy que trauma? Naaa~

Disfrútenlo, espero y les guste~


End file.
